


A Starry Night

by LadyZoZo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Who: Academy Era, Gallifrey, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyZoZo/pseuds/LadyZoZo
Summary: Two boys from the academy sneak outside to look at the stars together and have a conversation about their future.





	A Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my old documents last night so I decided to rewrite it and post it here. It's not very long but I hope it's at least enjoyable.

Two young boys, barely teenagers, lay next to each other atop a hill covered in overgrown red grass, their hands about an inch apart, never quite touching each other. The white glow of the citadel lit up the horizon but apart from that the only light was cast from the millions of stars above the two boys.  
The taller boy turns his head to face his friend. “Koschei.”  
The smaller boy, Koschei, smiles and answers, “Trust you to ruin a perfect silence. What is it Thete?”  
Theta Sigma pauses for a moment. “No nevermind. It’s silly.”  
“Oh come on!” Koschei complains. “You’ve got me interested now. Come on spit it out.”  
Theta smiles and draws in a short breath. “What if we just… ran away?” “  
“Why?” Koschei asks.  
“Oh come on, you’re always saying how much you hate it here. The rules, the order. Let’s go cause some mischief somewhere else for once.”  
The boy in black chuckles softly and turns his head to smile at his friend. “Yes that does sound fun. But we can’t and you know it. We’d get caught and probably exiled to the wilds. I don’t want that.”  
“Oh you’re such a worrywart. We won’t get caught! Let’s just do it!  
“You’re optimism is encouraging I will admit. But it’s impossible. Or at least it is whilst we’re still at the academy.”  
“Well let’s do it after we graduate then.” Theta says immediately. It’s clear he’s thought about this before.  
“Why though? Who’s to say that anywhere else is less boring than here? How do you know it’ll be better out there?”  
Theta raises his hand into the air and points up at the star filled sky. “Look up there. Look at the beauty. Sure those burning balls of helium might be the most common thing in the universe but that doesn’t stop the fact that they look wonderful. That’s how I know it’ll be better. Because we can see that they’re beautiful from down here but imagine them up close? Imagine the wonder of it all Koschei.”  
Koschei smirks. “Well you aren’t wrong. They are rather nice to look at.”  
“Nice? That’s a pretty bad description of something that we’ve been staring at for four hours.”  
Koschei smiles but doesn’t say anything more.  
“So what do you say?” Theta Sigma asks enthusiastically. “After we graduate, let’s go see those stars. Every single one in the sky.”  
Koschei opens his mouth but Theta quickly blurts out, “And don’t give me some sarcastic remark instead of an actual answer. I’m tired of you hiding behind emotionless jokes and silly comebacks.”  
“Actually I wasn’t to make one.” Koschei says matter of factly, not taking his eyes away from the sky.  
“Oh yeah?” Theta raises an eyebrow and turns his head back to Koschei. “What were you going to say then?”  
“I was going to say that there’s nothing I want more in the universe that to see it with you.”  
Theta Sigma was taken aback. He hadn’t expected something like that. “I-is that a-”  
“Yes!” Koschei laughs, turning to his best friend. They both break into massive grins and start laughing together. “Yes of course I will run away with you.”  
Theta blinks away a few tears. “Promise?”  
“I Promise.”  
Theta smiles and clears his throat. “Great, it’s a pact. Sometime after we graduate, we’ll get ourselves one of those TT Capsules and run away. We’ll see those stars, just you and me. You wait and see Koschei, it’ll be amazing.”  
Theta lays back onto his back and stares up at the stars again, this time with a newly found enthusiasm.  
Koschei also turns back to face the sky. He smiles at the thought of of seeing all those stars with his best friend. Truthfully he’d dreamt about running away with his best friend for years, he’d just always thought it impossible. But now he had a bit more hope for the future. A future in the stars, with the only person who he’d ever truly loved.  
“Yeah Theta. It will be beyond amazing.”

Theta Sigma and Koschei watched the night sky in silence for the next hour or two before slowly falling asleep together in the moonlight. They both dreamt about the universe beyond Gallifrey. Of a universe full of beauty and light and of a universe full of new worlds and new people. And they both dreamt about seeing it all side by side with the person that meant the most to them.


End file.
